


I Hate You

by Thananx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Love/Hate, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thananx/pseuds/Thananx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a week after Allison's death. Everything is settling down but the parasite that is guilt has been devouring Isaac from the inside out. </p><p>Since they live together Scott tries to comfort Isaac, spiteful and hateful words lead into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own anything but the plot of this little one shot! 
> 
> Reader discresion is advised... very very detailed haha! Lots and lots of sex near the end here... so if youre not into this fandom... why are you reading?
> 
> For eall the rest of you, please enjoy!

I Hate you   
By: Thananx

 

It's been a week since the incident. Things haven't been the same. Not since... not since she saved me. She would be alive if it weren't for me. How much of a worthless fighter I am... a poor excuse for a werewolf. Lydia's scream still echoes silently through my mind. Her name... her name still echoes through my head. If only I wasn't there... its my fault. All my fault she's gone... 

She needed to know... now she'll never know. I... i never loved her... but I was growing fond of her. We were getting closer.. a lot closer. But now the last interest I ever held for another chance is absolutely gone. Who else could replace a spot like that? Now there were six names on this mental list in my head that I couldn't even say... never again... 

I can hear him... I can smell it. The sour salty stench of grief and sorrow. It reeks. If not the memory the smell is enough to make me cry. Unspoken words fly through my head. What should I do... what do I even say?

"Sorry your ex girlfriend is dead... its my fault." 

He blames himself just as much as I do. But it's more my fault than anyone elses. She died protecting someone as pathetic as me. 

I just left. I pack my belongings... the tiny duffle bag and my school bag.. he wouldn't want me here any longer than this. Ive been here for over three months now. It's time I left... just left for good. I'm ready to leave but when I open the door there he stands. Five foot ten, beautiful smooth sun kissed skin, brown eyes usually filed with a permanent glint of happiness and hope, a frown in place of his favored smile and slightly bushy eyebrows that went from sad to furrowed. He followed the gaze to his bag.

"Where... why?" The question I hoped to avoid.... the threats were over. I could possibly move back in with Derek. But... not after what happened last time. Of course he apologized but I just couldn't.  
'Should've went through the window...' I mentally beat myself. 

"Ummm....I don't want to overstay my welcome." I look anywhere but him... his eyes...  
"Where else is there for you to go?"  
"Derek..." don't look at him...  
"You and I both know why you won't go back." don't look...  
"Isaac... please... don't go..." dammit... empathy... pure empathy care and I hate it... yet can't help but be pulled by it's allure.   
But why would he want me here? I killed her... I killed the one and only person he ever loved! She died in his arms and it's all my fault! 

"Isaac..." why... don't... stop... don't say my name...  
"Isaac please..." why do you want me to stay?  
"Isaac." He unclenched my fist and my bag fell and I fell with it. Onto my knees. Pathetic. I'm pathetic. Don't cry. Don't cry you pathetic wolf... stop crying... don't take his sympathy... No... don't hug me... stop...

Why do you keep making me feel this way? 

 

Somehow were laying down facing eachother in the guest bedroom. When did this happen?

"Why were you going to leave?" 

I sit up. I look away from him. I can't bare it. The guilt... it's gripping my heart ready to tear it to tiny dust particles, scattering them in the wind. His hand heavy on my shoulder.

"Isse..." god why did he have to use the pet name?   
"Stop..." what am I saying?   
"What?" Stop talking!  
"Stop giving me that look!" Shut up!  
"What look...?"  
"Stop giving me the look! Those... that look right now..." don't speak.  
"Ise?" Stop speaking.  
"Shut up Scott! Stop it! I can't take it anymore! I can't take any of this anymore!" What am I saying?  
"Take what!?"  
"It's my fault! How can you just sit here!? You're sitting with the guy who nearly dated your ex girlfriend! The guy who distracted her! The guy... the guy who got her killed..." he always does this...  
"Isaac.. it's not-"   
"YES IT IS!? Its all my damn fault! I'm a pathetic excuse for a werewolf! I couldn't even fight for myself let alone help protect you all! Do you know what it's like to just stand by or attempt to fight and get your fucking ass kicked around and tossed away like a damn toy!?   
Any fight and every single one I've been defeated! I can't protect anyone! And because I can't even protect myself Allison died! SHE DIED SAVING MY SORRY WEREWOLF ASS! It's all my fault she died..." I just sobbed.. somewhere during my outburst I had stood. I slumped to the ground and sobbed into the bed. 

"It's not your fault Isaac..." he's going to try...  
"NO SCOTT! You aren't to blame either!"  
"And you are!? Isaac if only-"  
"If only you were what Scott!? Faster? You were deep inside the building with Stiles and Lydia. I was there! Getting cut up and nearly beheaded! And if there is a god, so help me, I wish I had been killed instead! Someone as pathetic as me who can't fight to save the people he loves. A pathetic loser... a dead weight..." I was standing again. Towering over Scott's frame sitting on the bed. I could feel my eyes shifted. He remained calm, and Isaac knew of his alpha status. 

"Isaac..."  
"Just stop Scott! Stop trying to take the blame. Stop trying to be the hero!"  
"What else am I suppose to do!? Let people die!? I can't do that! I won't let people die as long as I'm still able to breathe!" He was fighting back. And that's what I wanted.   
"And what will you do scott if someone does die!?"   
"I..."  
"Exactly. You can't do anything about it!"  
"At least I'm willing to help people stay alive unlike you!" There it was... exactly what I wanted to hear. I'm a coward.   
"Isaac.... I... no... I didn't... i didnt mean it. I'm sorry..." wasn't apologizing my thing?  
"You're sorry... heh.. hahaha! You're sorry... YOU'RE SORRY!? For what Scott? Telling the bitter truth? Blunt and honest with no sugar or sweetness?" I challenged him.  
"I didn't mean it that way. I know you..."  
"You know me... really Scott? Do you really?" No response.

"Exactly my point. You don't know shit! Do you know what it's like to find the first person you could ever say was you real friend dead!? Or watch your other friend get impaled onto your Alpha's Claws!? The pain, the agony and the ripping sensation it gives you? Maybe you would've felt something if you were part of the pack... maybe if you actually felt what it's like to have a dear friend, pack mate, practically brother and sister, ripped away from your life!"   
Scott wasn't even looking at me anymore.   
"I spent my entire life losing every one that I love!! First my mother! Then my brother! Followed by my father being murdered by a mentally unstable Lizard jackass, and then receiving news of my father's only sister killing herself, to finding Erica's dead body, and watching helplessly as Boyd is impaled, practically feeling the claws dig into my body, and then to watch Allison get stabbed protecting someone as pathetic as me! Everyone! Everyone Scott! You've only lost Allison! I've basically lost my entire Family!" I was roaring at Scott. I was huffing... breathless. I was numb. Numb to everything. He remained silent. 

"I'm sorry..."  
"You're sorry... you're sorry for what?"  
"For everything! No I don't understand how you feel Isaac! And I don't ever want to! Losing Allison was the most painful experience of my life! And I dont ever want to feel it again! I'm going to protect everyone... my mom, stiles, his dad and even... my dad..." Isaac listened... but he didnt even make the list.  
"You and Derek... as much as I want to deny and refuse... I feel a connection... A Pack connection... and I don't ever want to watch either one of you die!" So he did care...

"Scott..." I sat back down on the bed.  
"I don't know what it is... but... ever since I found out on the Lacrosse field... I've developed this.. this feeling to protect you! And it's only gotten stronger. I hate seeing you upset and hurt and I feel powerless to help you! I don't know what to do or say to make you smile or laugh..." why.... why does he do this to me? Make me feel safe... wanted... dare I ever say it. Loved?

"You can't protect me forever..."   
"I can try!"  
"What if I don't want to be protected!?"   
Dear god why does he have to look so damn cute? So damn hurt! Like a kicked puppy after I screamed at it. Which I basically did. This... I need to end it. Make it all stop...

Make him Hate me.

"I hate you..." I looked away.   
"You what?" A voice of shock and disbelief. I sprung off the bed and pounced onto Scott. Slamming him hard onto the carpet. I elongated my fangs, felt eyes glow and my claws dug into his shirt and shoulders as I hovered over him. He was caught off guard and I saw the fear and shock in his eyes.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU MCCALL!" My voice was loud with a roar behind my words, very similar to every time Scott asserted his calming command to me when I lost control. And I did lose control. I lost every ounce of burning anger and collapsed sobbing. He sat us up and I felt his strong arms begin to wrap around me, I snapped. I jumped back up and snarled. He just stood, calm unfazed and collect. I roared in his face, I watched his sideburns grow, eyes turn red, fangs elongate, and he roared back. I defied him. I kept snarling and he tackled.

We collapsed hard onto his bed, headboard banging against the wall. I recovered to glare but before I could react, I felt an unfamiliar sensation. Love, compassion, fear, sadness, and most of all, Hope. 

He was kissing me. Why were my eyes closing and my lips kissing back. Why am I crying? Am I happy or sad? My hands find their way to his neck and those dark locks.   
Passion hotter than the sun, the smell of love and arousal, thick and heavy. When we part our eyes meet and my body shivers even with all this heat. It scorches my heart. His eyes, light brown with the slightest hint of red swirling through. Calming and alluring, no judgement or prejudice. Full of love, hope and compassion. Just staring into them I feel hope. I hate him so much.

We're kissing again, heated and uncontrolled. Frantic and needy, our wolves, seduction, lust and want. No... need of fulfillment. We shrug off our coats, and tear off each others shirts. Bare chests, claws both of us dripping with sweat and arousal. The suffocating smell just turns me on more. 

I flip us over and break the kiss. Golden eyes meet dominating red. I kiss his jaw and slide my claws across his chest. I don't break skin. I bite and suck on his neck, earning moans and a twitch from his cock pressed ever so firmly against my thigh. I leave a trail of kisses and bites down to his left nipple. I lick then rub my fangs gently over the perked body part. A gasp. smirking teasingly, I make a brave move. I bite the nipple and suck while at the same time giving his throbbing erection, if possible harder than a steel pipe, a tight hard squeeze earning a howl from him.   
I release his cock and stand. His eyes pulse red with need and demand for an explanation until he notices my pants fall to the ground, I decided to go commando for the day.  
He stares while I crawl back over and nuzzle my nose into his crotch. Breathing in the arousing musk, sweat arousal need and just that amazing smell of Scott. I slide upward and lick up the left of his v line, earning a gasp and a jerk of his hips. I bit into the muscle and scrape my teeth along the sensitive area earning another howl and Scott's claws in my hair. I slowly undo his jeans then hold the hem. I look up at his pulsing red eyes bite the zipper and begin to pull it down slowly. I just noticed that I'm not the only one going commando. When the zipper gives way, Scott's thick long member practically bursts from his jeans.  
I'm a little taken aback from the size but regardless a mission is set for myself. 

I lick up the shaft slowly earning a moan and twitch of erect member. I suck in the head much to my alpha's appreciation and bob my head. His cock is smooth against my tongue, and the sweet taste of his precum. His fingers find their place back into my curls and he grips them firm but not painful.   
He begins to move my head at his own pace. He decides to test the water as he pushes my head down, I ball my fists and hold back a gag. He glances down and I meet his gaze. 

'I trust you'

He thrusts a little after he feels the back of my throat, I push myself further and take all thick nine. My chin against his sac and my nose buried in his shaved area. I can see his head roll back as he bucks his hips at the obvious new sensation. I control my gag reflex as this happens repeatedly, a little faster and harder each time I go down. And in this form of submission I don't object. He pulls me off obviously close to climax. His cock slick with saliva, eyes glazed over from pleasure. I crawl up and kiss him. I position myself and with no prep I hold his member, aim the slick head against my tight entrance and ease myself onto his hot throbbing rod. It's painful, but I bare with it. I keep lowering myself focusing on Scott's reaction. His eyes are locked onto the sight of his throbbing erection slowly sliding inside of me. I feel myself finally bottoming out and every inch inside of me. I let out a shaky breath. I lay on top of Scott before moving my hips. The sensation is new and we both moan. I roll us over and position myself,

"Do it... move." I plead. He fills me out fully. I can feel him, thick and hard deep inside of me. He pulls out gently and slides back in.  
"Stop it McCall," he pauses and looks at me with concerned eyes, "stop treating me like I'm Allison. I can take it." I bite my lip as I feel him nod. He pulls outward again but instead of easing he slams. And he rams right into that spot and I howl. That seems to trigger something in Scott because something animalistic takes over. I see his eyes shift back to red, I feel his grip on my biceps with claws, and his fangs are elongated. 

All I feel is him lose himself and ram savagely against me. Hard relentless and powerful. I got what I asked for. I feel nothing but pure pleasure as he continuously slams against my prostate. He pulls me to the edge of the bed, grips firmly onto my hips and thrusts powerfully. He growls happily as I howl. I claw at his sheets and bed feeling every thrust bring me closer to climax. I want to jerk myself but at the same time I wonder if I can cum from just this. So I let my curiosity take hold. I feel Scott pull all the way out, the emptiness sending my body to writhe. Scott smirks and impales me with his throbbing erection. He slams against my prostate hard enough to make me explode. I erupt so hard, weeks of sexual deprivation released, thick white spurts flying into my curls and hitting my chin and covering my torso. And I feel Scott a few rapid and hard thrusts later doing the same inside me. Hot and arousing to feel such a sensation.

He leans down and kisses me again, sloppy and needy. He pulls away to my own surprised confusion. Next thing I know I'm being shoved back and flipped onto my stomach. I get on my forearms when my rear is lifted. A slimy and undeniably pleasurable feeling sends a spasm of nerves throughout my body. Like I was shocked. Trying to bite back moans, I instead whimper and a few other noises I didn't think could ever come out of my own mouth. Scott was being bold and was rimming me. He stops, I open my mouth to say something when I feel him slam hard back into me. Howling at the sudden intrusion he continues to ram into me.   
Round two just started.   
Scott was asserting a sense of dominance I didn't think he had. He grabbed at my hips and pulled me back as he thrusted forward. Intensifying his power. I bit down into a pillow to muffle the slightly inhuman noises I made. He leaned down and nipped at my ear and growled. He was slowing down his thrusts and grinding. I laid completely flat onto the bed, he kissed and dragged his fangs across my shoulders and neck. A kiss inside my mid back and he pinned down my arms. Before I could register the action he was thrust fast and hard again.   
He definitely knew how to drive someone wild. 

After a few more hard slams I felt myself cumming a lot sooner than the last time, but in the position we are in, it's a lot easier to hit my prostate. I could feel myself clenching around him again. a few more hard thrusts, he bit onto my shoulder causing me to howl, not in pain but of pleasure. I felt him come again. He moaned into my bloody shoulder. 

Panting, trying to catch my breath. I turn to meet his gaze. He looks at his claws and my shoulder. I can see the shame. I move in and kiss him. Not animalistic and full of lust, but sensible and full of want and love. I love him... and we pull apart. 

"Isaac.. I'm so-" I cut him off with another kiss. Don't say those words...  
"Isaac..."  
"Don't Scott. Just don't." He cups his hand on my cheek. When did I start crying? Another brief kiss. Why does he make me feel this way? His moral infuriates me, his selflessness is nauseating, and his gentle touch... I hate him.  
"I Hate You..." I whisper as my heart rate skips. Fuck...  
"Do you really?" He touches our noses...  
"I hate you so fucking much..." my voice is cracking, I can't lie to him...  
"I hate you too." We lock eyes and I hear his heart skip. He's lying too. 

We kiss again, lost in our spiteful love for eachother. We infuriate each other. But I'm not so sure he's noticed how similar we are.   
I decide to make the first move.

Obviously he had the same idea, because we both say in unison,

 

"I Love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes... comments and kudos are apreciated :)


End file.
